


My subconscious hates me

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [65]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Will, M/M, Nico is a good boyfriend, Nightmares, The summary sounds kinda dirty but it’s not, They love each other, Upset Will, probably OOC warning, solangelo, will angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will often had nightmares, they often bring up all his insecurities in his relationship.  Nico is there to correct him and make sure Will knows that Nico loves him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	My subconscious hates me

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really OOC for both Nico and Will but I didn’t really know what to write. I wanted to write something but it’s also like 2:30 so I didn’t really want to start something. This was an unfinished fic in my drive that I finished quickly because I wanted to write. Enjoy.

Nico woke up to crying.

It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up to crying, but it’s been a while since.

Nico could feel Will’s chest trembling as he tried to hold back his frantic breathing.

“Will,” Nico whispered, opening his eyes to a dimly lit cabin. Will put his hand on the back of Nico’s head.

“Go back to sleep…” he whimpered.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked, ignoring what Will said. Nico pushed himself up to a sitting position. Will turned his head away, trying to hide his tear stained face.

“Bad dreams,” Will mumbled, covering his mouth with one hand. Nico cupped his cheek with one hand.

“You wanna tell me about it?” Nico wiped away Will’s tears with his thumb. 

“I’m scared… you’ll leave me…” Will whispered so quietly Nico wasn’t even sure that he heard him correctly.

“Why would I leave you?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows confused.

“I’m not strong like everyone else… I can’t… do anything my siblings can,” Will chewed on his lower lip, “I’m just a medic, I’m unattractive, you deserve better.”

“Will, love, look at me.”

Will didn’t, he squeezed his eyes shut, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Will,” Nico wiped his tears away with his thumb, coaxing Will’s hands away from his face.

“I love you so much Will,” Nico started, smoothing Will’s fly away curls, “for the longest time I didn’t think I was capable of love or that there would be anyone to love me.”

Will still wouldn’t look at Nico. He looked everywhere but his face, even resorting to keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

“You showed me that I can be loved, that I  _ can  _ love because I have never loved someone more than you,” Nico’s expression softened. Will hiccuped softly, his cries had slowed down some, “I would never leave you just because you don’t think you’re as strong as anyone else, or you’re not like your siblings.”

“Nico…” Will mumbled, finally looking Nico in the eye. He broke down crying harder again. 

“Hey… it’s okay, I’m here,” Nico pulled him up to a sitting position and pulled Will into an embrace, rubbing gentle circles on his shoulder.

“You are probably one of the strongest people I know Will,” Nico admitted, “do you want to know why?”

“Why…?” Will asked, his voice cracking.

“Because you know how to stay calm and level headed in the most intense situations, you’re brave, or maybe just you don’t care enough about your own well being. I’ve seen you rush into the battlefield barehanded just to save another camper. That’s brave Will,” Nico pressed a kiss to Will’s temple, “you can deal with all sorts of injuries that I couldn’t even imagine all with a straight face. You’ve trained yourself to keep calm for the younger campers, I think that’s pretty freaking strong.”

“I love you, Will,” Nico said, “I would never leave you because of some silly thing like that. You have no reason to worry about those kinds of things, you understand?”

Will nodded weakly, his face still buried in Nico’s shoulder. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around Nico’s lower back. Nico cracked a smile.

“There we go, that’s my Will,” Nico mumbled, “sometimes nightmares are just nightmares. Nothing more.”

“No stupid prophecy or foreseeing of death,” Will squeezed Nico tighter.

“Just a normal old punch in the gut from your subconscious.”

“I hate my subconscious.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m too tired for this. I don’t really know about this fic, I don’t like it very much (which is probably why I didn’t finish it in the first place) but whatever. I was gonna write something at like midnight but I didn’t have an idea so now it’s 2:30 am and I had to finish an unfinished one. Oh well. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. I SUPPOSE I should go to sleep now. People keep telling me to but who knows >;). Goodnight/morning/afternoon.


End file.
